Maelstrom DxD
by xxAkuxx
Summary: Seemingly reborn in a new world, Naruto does what he does best, rescue girls, save the day and get the shit beat out of him before using a one-time only special Resengan! But with Angels, Devils, Fallen Angels, and even Heroes after him, he's gonna need more then his typical Rasengan if he wants to survive.(No flames, No devil Naruto or alternatives. No Rias peerage pairings ATM)


Hi everyone, this is my attempt at a Highschool DxD x Naruto fanfic.

Most likely oneshot.

Reason's for not putting anything up earlier? Training program and the fact that half the buttons on this computer don't work.

I have to press the 'S' key like 12 times to get it to type out.

That and my battery is dead so I have to have it plugged in constantly, a little jiggle causes it to unplug an erase my progress, happened like 8 times in this fic.

Anyways, just so people will know, I intend Naruto to STAY human. I get tired of the fact that somehow, Naruto always gets killed by a fallen angel, despite either it being a lucky shot or he was crippled. Not that there's anything wrong with that, it's just…too much repetition.

As for the pairings… well I doubt I'll have any from Rias's group (I.E. Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko) but we'll see. Most likely a harem because of obvious reasons but tempted to make it a single pairing.

Anyways, on with the show.

* * *

><p>Of Dragons and Maelstroms<p>

It was hard to believe that it had been years since that time.

The end of the Fourth Shinobi war was something he would remember. Destruction, annihilation, death, those were the things that he remembered, in all honesty it all seemed like a very distant dream.

He wasn't sure it was real or not, because at the conclusion of the battle, he fell asleep.

Or maybe it would be more precise to say, he died.

He really wasn't sure, he had been put through the wringer, so he doubted that his body could keep up after all that fighting, no matter how stubborn he was or resilient, a battle of that magnitude would have to take its toll on the body.

After all, he had been punched, stabbed, burned, electrocuted, tossed around, buried, drained, ravaged by a space-time technique, smote(past tense of Smite?) and channeled godly amount of power through his body, and many other things.

But he wasn't sure what had happened.

All he knew is that he entered the world, not through some sort of dimensional travel, but more spiritual.

He suspected that while his body must have given out, his soul, as crazy as it might have sounded, left and drifted until it found a suitable host.

Apparently as a child he was rather sickly, doctors that he had been looked by commented that he wouldn't live for long, as morbid as it might sound.

Thankfully there weren't many changes to his appearance, he was taller for one, not taking after his original birth mother, he also no longer had his whisker birth marks but were replaced by actual scars on his face.

When he first woke up from his 'sleep', he was understandably panicked. After all, he had just been fighting Tailed beast, Gedo Mazo, Obito Uchiha, killer tree that was apparently the source of the shinobi world's powers, a zombie, a revived zombie, a super revived zombie and then almost dying once, then fighting Juubi Jinchuuriki Madara, and then Kaguya, and well it was a cluster of a mess.

Damn Sasuke, damn him to hell.

Of course, he wasn't expecting to wake up in an abandoned laboratory with dead bodies with children in cells, most of them dead.

Again, he was understandably panicked as he somehow came to the conclusion that Orochimaru abducted him.

He thanked whatever god resided in wherever he was that he was alive, especially after waking up with a big piece of jagged pipe next to him sticking out of the ground.

Luckily, while the elemental nations lacked whatever amount of technology he was seeing, it was rather well known how to take a hard drive from a computer.

Yeah, they had computers in the elemental nations.

They were running experiments. Not just any experiments…

Human experiments.

Thankfully whatever they were trying to do backfired, thus the explosion that resulted in whatever happened to the place. Apparently he was a normal human, that is before the alterations of course. Still he found it funny that even after everything that happened, he still had more to do.

That was fine, he'd give it his all, just like everything else.

After many escapades, many adventures, many allies gained and enemies made, he finally reached his current situation.

While it was not like he hated school, he was just utterly bored in it.

Kuoh Academy was a prestigious school that up until recently was only attended by girls, was now co-ed.

Why would someone such as the knuckleheaded, stubborn, wayward former shinobi like Naruto be at such a place that was well known to house extraordinary people that specialized in one thing or another while he himself had little to no talent whatsoever?

None.

He was just required by 'law' to attend school during the day and Kuoh happened to be the closest school at his current place.

How'd he get caught in the first place?

Well japan is serious about their student's education for one.

But no, Naruto found out something about himself that he himself didn't realize.

He had a rather healthy affliction of wanderlust.

It had never been a problem back at the Elemental Nations, why would it be? He had been anywhere he could possibly want to go, he had seen the luscious forest of land of fire to the plains of grass in the land of vegetables. From the scorching deserts of Suna to the freezing tundra of the land of iron. From the shores of the land of waves to the peaks of the lightning country.

In short, he had seen a lot of things, but arriving in a new world, new places and things to explore. He just had to see the world.

He was free from his duty as a konohagakure Shinobi, his burden of being a Jinchuuriki, which wasn't much of a burden nowadays, and new friends to make.

At the moment, he was serving some down time from his usual adventures, that and it was imposed punishment for having been caught by the freaking police of all people. He'd escaped jails and fortresses but he got caught by regular people.

So here he was, in a familiar town that he hadn't lived in for a long time. Of course, people recognized him because seeing a child with blond hair running around was surprisingly an eye catcher. He became a sort of staple in the town as the eccentric boy that wandered the world.

Yup, Uzumaki Naruto, the world traveler was resting at the moment.

Unaware of the storm coming his way.

* * *

><p>"NARUUUUTOOOOO!"<p>

"Eh? Issei?" Naruto questioned as he saw his somewhat pitiful friend charging at him.

Hyoudou Issei was what Naruto thought to be Jiraiya reborn, because frankly, he could think of very few other people that could match Issei's level of obsession with the female flesh. Issei was a character that was fairly well known at school for being rather despicable waste of trash along with his friends as they spent most of their free time fantasizing, peeking, reading all things that suited their taste in public.

They weren't popular, they were despised by the female gender.

Naruto had known Issei for only a few weeks, and while the boy was absolutely jealous that Naruto's name hadn't been dragged through the mud as he was hoping it would be as he didn't like the new 'bishonen looking' transfer student, but Naruto had been nothing but civil with him, and if he didn't return it then he'd be a dick.

A sort of friendship had been born, despite the rather big difference in goals.

Though Naruto would have to admit, that for some reason, there had to be a very open pervert in his life for god know why. There was Kakkashi, then Jiraiya and then Killer bee with his dream for a big breasted women. He could never escape being associated with people like them.

"I DID IT!"

"Did what?" Naruto asked.

"I got a girlfriend!" Issei cheered, rather cried in joy at the proclamation.

"Impossible! The Oppai obsessed Issei got a girlfriend!? What about your dream to get a harem!?" Naruto asked. He was humoring the boy, if he did get a girlfriend, then good for him, if he didn't then he would either grow out of his 'harem' ending days and settle down a bit or crash and burn.

There was also the possibility that the girlfriend might be into that kind of thing but that was a long shot.

The shocked face on Issei's face showed his sudden realization of his situation. "D-Don't worry. As if that would be enough to stop my dream!" Issei cried out.

"Your eyes are shifting Issei. Your legs are wobbling too."

"Kuso! No, my dream won't die!" Issei cried out as if his heart was getting ripped out from his body.

"Well for now, calm down and enjoy your date. God only knows when you'll get another one." Naruto told his brown haired friend.

Well if he was honest, Naruto didn't care, he was on vacation dammit!

"T-That's right! For now I should enjoy my Oppai- I mean my girlfriend's body!" Issei proclaimed.

"Ah, he let his true thoughts come out." Naruto commented as he saw Issei pump himself up.

"Oowoohhh! My time has come!" Issei exclaimed, as he took off to what Naruto assumed his home crying in joy.

"That guy always has the best reactions." Naruto muttered, in general perverts always had the most comical expressions whenever expressing themselves.

It was kind of refreshing to meet such a rather honest guy, it actually reminded him a lot of himself when he chased after Sakura. He remembered his rather unhealthy obsession with the girl, but that seemed like a long time ago, and there had been many more girls in his life now than there were back then.

For some reason he always attracted the crazies though.

* * *

><p>(Next day)<p>

Naruto was lying down on the grass trying to catch a few winks of sleep as he was pretty darn tired for a few reasons, one of them being training, another being a marathon of hack and slash video game grinding.

Truly the world had many forms of entertainment.

Then again, he passed most of the time in school sleeping.

School, he decided would always be his weakness. For some reason, institutes that in any way resembled an organized, structured, or in any way ordered seemed to drive him into a deep slumber. But that was fine by him, he was never the type to be a geek, he preferred solving stuff with his fists.

Besides, why would a ninja need to know the position of something if thrown at an angle while affected by blank?

Just throw the damn thing and if it misses then throw more stuff.

Of course that line of thinking didn't improve his image as he was seen as a troublemaker, which was true as he couldn't stop himself from setting up a prank every now and again.

THUMP

"Blergh!" Naruto cried out, holding his stomach as he rolled in pain and coughed every so often.

Looking up towards his attacker, he saw long strands of golden blonde hair and red eyes, already he knew who his attacker was solely because there was only one person that had hair that long and blonde.

"Still mad?" Naruto asked still coughing slightly, only to receive a nod from the stoic blonde, which was mostly due to the silent treatment he was receiving.

"It's not my fault you suck at cooking and almost killed us, why do you guys always take it out on me!?" Naruto cried out, as he ducked a high kick to the face.

"Punching bag." The girl muttered.

"Just because I can survive whatever you throw at me doesn't mean you have to actually do it! Is it my fault you turned into trigger happy girl!?" Naruto yelled out again at his misfortune and himself.

"Only to you." She responded with a slight mirth in her voice.

"Only me, she says, Tch. Anyways, why were you cooking anyways, if you were hungry you could have waited a bit longer for me to make some food." Naruto commented, he was the only cook, no scratch that, he was the only competent cook that they had that didn't go overboard.

"It looked interesting." Was her only response.

Naruto sighed, he honestly wanted to praise the girl's initiative even if it was to satisfy her own curiosity but she had lacked the type of common sense that was needed to know what to NOT put in cooking.

That and she put in her own favorite food in everything.

Taiyaki stew looked and tasted wrong.

"Eve-chan, I'll buy you some books on cooking… and how to make Taiyaki just leave the cooking to me." Naruto said.

His long time partner nodded and sat down next to the prone blond as he sat up and reached to his side where his lunch lay while Eve took out a bag filled with Taiyaki and preceded to eat.

"Any info?" The former shinobi asked as he began to chow down.

"Unusual movements at the abandoned church. Very likely chance that fallen angels have set up base there. Danger level, minimum." Eve responded.

"Their goal?"

"Observation of humans, most likely a sacred gear holder, non-active. However, change to their behavior suggest elimination of target."

"Target being?"

"Hyoudou Issei."

"Issei? Huh, that explains the girlfriend. Anything else?"

"Target is under observation of devils. Suggests that the devil or devils are waiting for the fallen angels to act or hoping to add Target as their peerage."

"Where'd you hide my ramen?"

"Unhealthy, contributed group effort of everyone to keep you from over eating junk food."

"Damn it! Anyways, I don't really want to involve myself with all this, especially with the Sitri and Gremory houses in this school." Naruto groaned.

It was rather stupid of them not to change their names, every person that's aware of the supernatural world would recognize the Gremory name and the features that go along with them like the red hair, at least the Sitri tried to cover theirs.

"Both are associated with current Maou's. Advised to stay low and Don't do anything stupid." She added emphasis on the word.

"Oi! It's not like I want things to happen, I just happen to be around when they do."

"Please keep your hands to yourself as well."

"The one time I trip and land on a girl, and you hold it over me forever."

"That girl now happens to live with us and drags us into more dangerous situations."

"The fact that you said everything in the exact same tone of voice makes it hard to counter Eve-chan."

"Congratulations, you are finally learning."

"What happened to the sweet, cute, and lovable Eve-chan that blushed when she met strangers and hid behind me!?"

"She had to grow up with a blond haired, knuckleheaded idiot that attracted trouble."

"Eve-chan, those words are sharper then knives."

(School bells ringing)

"Ah, time for class." Naruto groaned out. At least it would give him a chance to sleep.

"Don't go to sleep in class."

"Geh! Eve-chan, why do you insist on bringing me down." Naruto whined.

…And life continues….

* * *

><p>(Later)<p>

Naruto made his way home as he carried groceries home and thought about his current residents.

Eve was one of the test experiments along with himself that were supplemented for human experimentation. But unlike himself, Eve's 'enhancements' dealt with a different class of the experiments, what it was in its entirety was a mystery.

But what he did know about it was that Eve's experimentation dealt with body manipulation. The original thought of the project might have been if a human could house a sacred gear, why not make the body itself something along the lines of a sacred gear, I.E. make an arm a sword, etcetera.

Of course, that was all just speculation.

When Naruto found her, she was lying inside a tube, leaking green liquid from a crack, apparently she had been released from time to time to test her abilities. Her first instincts were to attack.

For such a young girl, she was deadly.

After that, she realized that there was no one giving her orders so she followed the only other living human that there was, him.

It took a year before he could grab her without a sword almost stabbing him and longer to get her to lighten up.

It was later that they discovered that her body had become an artificial sacred gear.

How? They still weren't sure.

Since then, they moved from place to place, fighting, saving, and doing whatever the hell they wanted. In one incident, they encountered their second accomplice.

"Ya~Hello! Na-Kun! I'm hungry! Make some cake." A cheerful voice cried out as he opened the door and was promptly tackled to the floor from behind.

The aforementioned accomplice was an older woman with purple eyes and long purple hair with a pair of mechanical bunny-like ears on top of her head. She also wore clothing similar to Alice in Alice in wonderland.

"Let me get dinner started then Tabane-chan." Naruto said as he tried to right himself on the ground.

Tabane Shinonono.

She is a genius of unimaginable levels in all fields she ventures. Math, science, history, physical fitness, technology, she is an unparalleled genius that sought to make her mark on history. That is, until she was condemned and ordered for execution under false pretense, her peers feared her stupidly high potential.

Of course, she expected them to send soldiers, tanks and even air strikes, all of them she was ready to take on and go into hiding.

She was not expecting to have both fallen angels and devils after her for their own agenda.

Despite her effort, and her intelligence, even a giant can be toppled with enough numbers. Fallen angels and devils were an unknown to her, wielded the elements and could fly, that alone should have taken down most people.

Tabane wasn't most people. Frankly she was one of a kind.

As she made an escape with pursuers on her tail, she ran into a pair of people that whether they liked it or not, got dragged into the battle.

She followed them ever since.

Naruto proclaimed that she was madder then the hatter.

She took it as a compliment.

Then they went on to an explanation about what the creatures that attacked her were, why they attacked her and anything else that they could think of.

When she heard about Sacred Gears, that's what sparked her interest.

Tabane was originally planning to make a sort-of robot that could fly then develop them into fighting robots she could use like the ones she watched on TV but once she heard that there were artifacts made by god and she could experiment with them.

It was between making flying robots that could shoot lasers or stepping into the domain of God and messing around with the place.

Sacred Gears won.

But she still wanted flying robots with lasers.

After all, she was Shinonono Tabane, the best, the most intelligent, the most beautiful, the most amazing-

"Tabane, who are you talking to?" Naruto asked from the kitchen.

"Nobody Na-kun, just explaining my own back story." Tabane yelled.

"…Stop meta-speaking and come eat." Naruto replied.

"Hai~"

-Person ever! Not to mention the bustiest in the group.

Sching!

"Eve-chan, put those away, it's Tabane, and you know how she is!"

"Die bitch!"

"Eve-chan is being Ooc, quick author, change scenes!" Tabane cheered.

"TABANE!"

Shinonono Tabane people…may god help us all.

* * *

><p>(Few days later)<p>

Issei Hyoudou was afraid that he had finally cracked. It had started a few days ago when a super hot and busty girl asked him to be his boyfriend. One look at her breast and he just had to agree, he would have accepted anyway but the magnificent breasts she had were a bonus.

A VERY good bonus.

It was a sign from god! For him, who was hated by the general populace of girls that he managed to get a girlfriend. A miracle.

He was a man amongst man in school, proudly showing his girlfriend to his friends showing them that he has ascended from beings like them. He was the envy of the non-popular boys in school.

It was actually pretty hard to get a girlfriend in Kuoh Academy, because of the major difference in gender in school, what may have seemed like a paradise for boys was actually a trap. After all, if a boy was seen doing something girls disapproved of, the whole population of girls would spread it around, most likely ruining the chances of a relationship. Truly, the power of gossip was strong.

Of course there were exceptions to it, for instance Yuuto Kiba.

'_That damn 'handsome_!' Even now, he screamed in his head.

Yuuto Kiba was popular. Why? For one thing, he had looks, he had that bishonen look that could make many girls give him more then a second glance. Truly, what counts more than anything else when looking for a life partner is their looks. One doesn't just look at a person and immediately know, 'Oh, that person is nice, I should totally get with them', No! Looks Is what sparks the initial interest in a person.

Kiba also had grades to go along with those looks as well as a personality to go with it.

Truly, one could describe Yuuto Kiba as a modern day Knight.

Anyways, he was looking forward to his date with his girlfriend Yuuma, and he honestly thought he did damn well for his first date. Everything was going as he pictured it until Yuuma said a certain five words,

_"Will you die for me?"_

He didn't remember much else besides her transforming into a super sexy cosplay girl, he swore that the transformation sequence was longer then it should have been but he didn't care.

He was looking at her breast the whole time honestly.

Then he died, it was a simple as that. The girl that he went out with stabbed him with a spear made of light.

All he remembered after that was red, he wasn't sure what it was. It could have been his blood or maybe he was hallucinating, but all he knew is that he was dying.

Then, he woke up.

He was confused. It may have been a dream. It may have been a horrible dream and everything went fine.

That was until nobody he had talked to remembered a girl by the name Amano Yuuma.

He might have bought that it might have been a prank but pranks don't end with him dying and if it was a dream, he wouldn't have died like that, it would have been smashed against the heavenly pillows known as breast.

Now he was at the place where he apparently died. No blood, no visible marking, it was as if it never happened.

Did nobody really remember Yuuma?

He jumped when he felt his pocket vibrate. Quickly looking at the caller ID he picked up the call.

_"Issei, I heard you're having a panic attack or something, you alright?"_

"N-Naruto, do you, by any chance remember Yuuma-chan?"

For the love of Oppai Naruto, please say yes.

_"Yuuma, your girlfriend right? You never introduced me and I never met her. That's pretty much all I know."_

He remembers!?

"But you do remember me talking about her, right?"

Calm down Issei. You're sounding desperate.

_"You mean you making an ass of yourself for a few days when you spoke about her. Yeah."_

Naruto, if you weren't a man I would kiss you right now!

"I think I'm going insane here Naruto. No one remembers me talking about Yuuma-chan."

_"…"_

"Naruto?"

_"Issei. Do me a favor and say 'God' will you, you know the one from the bible."_

"Eh? Ah…Sure…'God'-SONNAVA-!"

Damn it! What is up with this head splitting headache!?

_"Issei! Are you there!?"_

"Y-Yeah. What in the world just happened?"

What the hell did you do, you bastard!?

_"Issei, what I'm going to say might sound strange but-" Ssncheeeee~_

"Naruto, NARUTO! Pick up!"

What was he going to say? It was making no sense to him. What in the world could he have figured out by him getting a headache?

He shook himself as he told himself to contact Naruto as soon as possible. As he prepared to leave, a sudden chill began traveling through his body. It was a strange feeling, like when he was being hunted down by angry girls only this feeling felt more threatening, like it was going to end him.

He spotted something, black things started to fall around him, it took him a second to recognize them.

Black feathers, the same as Yuuma.

"Yuuma-chan!?" He said outloud.

He spotted a man, wearing a brown coat over his body and a fedora hat. But he wasn't paying attention to that, he was paying attention on the wings behind the man.

"A…Angel?"

Impossible. That was his first thought. Angels were suppose to be a myth or something religion following people believed. How can such a being exist and nobody know them. Why was one in front of him? Why was it filling him with a sense of dread?

"To run into someone like you in a place like this, is it chance or fate?" The man asked outloud.

'What in the world are you talking about.' Ise thought.

"Either way, seeing as how I don't sense your master nor any others here, it means you are a stray. Therefore I must eliminate you. " The man said, as a spear of what seemed to be blue light formed in his hand.

"What in the world is going on?" Issei cried out.

* * *

><p>(With Naruto)<p>

"Damn it! Tabane!" Naruto yelled. He hoped it was something else, maybe even amnesia but the quickest way to prove that one was from at least one of the factions was to say one word.

"Already on it Na-kun! Tabane's super awesome spy Satelite go~" Tabane cheered as her fingers rapidly tapped on the keyboard.

As much as Eve hated to admit it, the money that she and Naruto had saved was well invested on Tabane was put to good use, one could refer to her as a delusional megalomaniac and they'd most likely be right but Tabane knew what she was doing and did it well.

"It looks like that devil girl with the huge oppai arrived." Tabane said cheerfully.

Eve ignored the indirect jab at her own chest. They weren't small but for some reason, there were exceptional number of girls in school that had big breast in school. She COULD make them bigger but it was a matter of pride! Besides, they got in the way when she fought.

Besides, she was still a teenager, they could still grow naturally.

Tabane didn't really care about the devil girl. Of course, in Tabane's world there were only a very few she actually considered to be 'alive' in it. Her mentality was that she didn't care for anyone else besides the people she cared about, the rest were just…there, like ants no one cared about.

"So Issei did become a devil, great." Naruto sighed.

"Hmm~ What are you going to do now Na-kun?" Tabane asked.

"We'll stick around for a while, we technically have no reason to stay, and they can't exactly force us to leave because we're just humans with no ties to either of the factions. We have all the information we need to take them out if they get aggressive anyways." Naruto answered.

"Besides, things are going to get interesting in this town." Tabane pointed out.

"…What do you mean?" Eve asked the female genius.

"Nyahaha! Not telling~" Tabane chimed.

Shing!

Above Eve floated various swords, each linked to her hair. The dangerous energy emitting from each showed how serious Eve was. The response.

"Hehehe, V-V!" Tabane said, making her fingers in a V shape, Naruto didn't know if the woman was teasing Eve or not because Tabane could be… complicated.

"Tabane, what would it take to reveal a…hint as to why it would be interesting?" Naruto asked, sighing.

Tabane's smile, while still her usual ever present smile, turned almost Cheshire.

"Hmm, should I tell you~ I guess I could, only if you and Eve-chan wear this!" Tabane said, pulling out something from out of nowhere. The items?

A one piece footie pajama with ears on top of the hood that resembled a foxes , the whole thing colored orange with a white belly center in the middle while Eve's had a black one piece outfit with gold trimmings that cut off just below the hips with cat ears on top with cat paws for sleeves. (Imagine Taokaka's outfit from Blazblue but black and gold trimming and smaller hand-paw things.)

Both of them looked from the suits to Tabane and back to the suits and them back to Tabane then to each other.

They were used to Tabane's eccentric behavior so putting on clothes wasn't much.

"Deal." They both said then received a bear hug from the giggling purplette.

"Na-kun and Eve-chan are the best~" She cheered, spinning them in her arms.

She had ridiculous strength.

"So, what's going to make things more interesting?" Naruto asked as Tabane finished spinning them around.

"Hehehe~ The Red One will awaken soon." She said simply.

"The Red-" Naruto started saying.

"-One?" Eve ended.

"Yup. They say that when there's a powerful person, powerful people tend to gather amongst them right? Well that's what will happen right now." Tabane explained.

"The Welsh dragon…to believe that boy possessed it." Eve muttered. She was easily able to deduce Tabane's 'hint' as Tabane would refer to it as.

"This is bad." Naruto said. "Too many important people are coming to this town." Naruto said.

"Na-kun, I'm hungry~" Tabane pleaded/whined.

Naruto sighed. Tabane always knew how to change the subject, too abruptly in fact.

"Alright, I'll go get the food. Can you make some Onigiri till then Eve-chan?" Naruto asked.

Eve nodded.

"Eve-chan~" Tabane said as she held the pajama suit up to her.

Eve had a small blush on her face, mostly because of how close it would be to exposing her underwear.

"N-Now?" Eve said as she stuttered in surprise..

Tabane nodded eagerly.

Eve let out a sigh, at least there was no chance that Naruto would catch her changing, and it did look a bit cute, possibly, maybe, most likely, just a little bit.

Naruto would later get a broken nose for staring at Eve for longer than he was suppose to.

* * *

><p>(Several day's later)<p>

It was a couple of day's later that Issei finally had some time to think. He had been through a lot in the last few days and even now, he was still trying to process what had happened.

He became a devil. What the hell!?

Of course he wasn't sure if he could be a devil, he was just an ordinary person after all, nothing special about him except his overflowing hormones.

Then he met Asia, a person that was just too pure. It really hurt him to see the look of betrayal when she realized that he was a devil. The girl practically risked her life for him but he was powerless to help.

Really, he was at his lowest right now.

But she really reminded him of someone, he couldn't really place it. Nobody he knew was as kind as her, nor were they as religious. Maybe it had something to do with her green eyes or her blonde hair.

Blonde hair? Blonde…hair…Blond…hair…Blond Hair!

Naruto!

Why did it take him so long to remember? Putting his hand into his pocket to retrieve his phone, he looked through his contacts before finding Naruto's.

_"Hello. This Is Naruto."_

"Naruto!"

_"Issei? It's about time you called. So, how's your new life playing out for you?"_

"It's great! I saw Oppai! I even got to feel them on my back-ah! How do you know that I died!?"

_"As much as she tries and hide it, the Gremory name is rather well known amongst devil's and the Church. It's easy to get that information. So is there anything you need?"_

"Eh? What do you mean?"

_"Issei, despite us being friends, you rarely call me without having a reason. So what is it?"_

"Err…" It slipped his mind honestly. The only reason he called Naruto now was only because of impulse.

_"Listen Issei, while right now you're pretty knew at the whole devil thing. You will undoubtedly be dragged into something bigger. Your sacred gear practically assures that."_

"My sacred gear?"

_"Never mind. Anyways I should tell you this now, I didn't come to this city because of choice, rather I was caught by police and Japan is rather strict with their education so I'm technically on vacation. My real work is basically a mercenary. If you ever need help with something, just give me a call, whether it be devils, angels, or even gods I'll help, but I'm only helping you because of our friendship."_

"Wait, what' wrong with Buchou?"

_"Issei, the world you entered has an astonishing amount of politics. I'm sure you'll find out later but generally devil's can't interfere with angel or fallen angel's unless it directly affects them and vice versa for angels. It' a delicate balance and anything can start a war. That's where I come in, I have no allegiance to either angels or devils, I can act when they can't."_

"I…see." He really didn't, he didn't see when he would need someone like Naruto.

_"Just saying. If you ever need any help, when you can't because of whatever reason, give me a call."_

"I don't really understand but I got it."

_"Don't die anytime soon Issei."_

"Don't say thing like that!"

Hanging up the phone, Issei sighed once more as his previous normal life had been altered. Then he really had to think about it. His average life with porn mags or his devil life with danger, a rather liberal Buchou when it came to clothes and one day a harem of his own, which one?

…

Viva la devil life!

"Issei-san?"

"Eh?"

He turned around and saw the figure of his present woe's.

"Asia."

There was a lot of tension between them, and a bit of the sexual kind from the devil boy, which was pretty much one sided.

* * *

><p>(Later)<p>

Slap!

"How many times must I tell you? No means no. You must forget about her. You are now a member of the Gremory Clan." Rias said as she settled her hands on her hips.

Issei held his cheeks onto his reddened cheeks.

After his call with Naruto, he ran into Asia. Even though they were enemies, Issei couldn't bring himself to think that way about the nun. After learning of the blondes story, he set out to make the girl happy, and he succeeded in that. Just when Asia finally managed to get a friend, Yuuma, or rather Raynare the fallen angel that killed him showed up and took Asia.

He was powerless once more.

Now he was back at the club room where he asked his senpai, 'Master' for help to save Asia but the end result was not what he hoped for.

Why did he get a sacred gear if he could not help someone in need? Why did he get turned into a devil and remained powerless? He hoped that with the Sacred Gear, he would finally have a place to belong. A place where he can be someone that his old life would not, he wanted to the Hero. The hero that could save the girl and have people depending on him and yet he couldn't help a single person.

How pathetic.

There was no way that he could forget about Asia, not after spending the day with her. But what could he do? He was just one person, if he was sure that he could do it himself he would go but if he went by himself, then all that would happen would be he would die and Asia would still suffer.

"I-I understand Buchou." He said, his voice shaking.

"I… you do?" Rias said surprised. She expected him to fight her in this.

"If there's nothing you can do then it can't be helped. I'm not strong enough to make a difference, even if I went. I apologize Buchou for making such an unreasonable request." Issei said bowing.

"As…long as you understand…" Rias said.

"Sorry Buchou, but today took a lot out of me, do you mind if I head home?" Issei asked.

"Yeah. Good night Issei." Rias responded.

"Good night everyone." Issei said as he left the clubroom.

Everyone watched the normally emotional boy walk quietly out of the room.

"I wasn't expecting him to let go of the issue." Kiba said as he broke the silence.

"…Strange." Koneko said, her voice had a somewhat surprised tone to it although it didn't show on her face.

"He might have decided to go by himself." Akeno commented.

"Maybe, I can still feel his location and he's walking a bit fast but not in any rush, but he is walking towards the church." Rias said out loud.

"So, what are we going to do now Buchou?" Akeno asked.

Rias sighed before rubbing her forehead before speaking, "For now, Kiba and Koneko will watch him. Me and Akeno will go through the back." Rias said.

"Understood." Both Kiba and Koneko replied.

"Still, Issei had to have some sort of plan, he wouldn't have changed his mind so easily unless he did. I wonder what my cute pawn is thinking?" Rias said.

"Oh my~ I hope he doesn't hurt himself too badly." Akeno said, but Rias could see her friend said that half-heartedly. As expected of the Ultimate Sadist, thinking about a friend moaning and twitching in pain must be a turn on for her.

Rias was used to this side of Akeno so it flew over her head.

* * *

><p>(Around the same time)<p>

=Ring=

=Ring-

=Ring=

"Hello. Issei? Can't say I was expecting you to call so soon but whatever."

"Naruto. About that umm… job thing. I need your help."

"Let me guess, it has something to do with a certain naïve blonde haired nun and a couple of fallen angel's right?"

"How do you know!?"

"For one thing, I saw you with her today. And second, You're walking towards the church right now. In fact look up."

He did.

When he did, he saw Naruto, standing on top of the light pole that he was above. He was wearing a pair of black pants, a long sleeved shirt and a orange sweater over it, the only thing normal about Naruto was the fact that he had a grocery bag in his hands. He saw him flick his hand, and pocket what he assumed to be his phone and waved his hand.

Naruto had a strange habit of being at the place he was needed most at the right time or rather the wrong place at the right time.

"Yo."

"Naruto!" Issei shouted.

Naruto jumped down the pole, startling Issei as he was surprised that a human like Naruto survived that without wincing in pain. He quickly shook it off as he was getting used to the strange new world of the supernatural.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Naruto asked.

"I need help to save Asia!" Issei said, voice sounded like a plead. He ignored the fact that his 'sort of' friend was on a light pole.

"Okay." Naruto responded.

"Just like that!?" Issei yelled.

"Well for one thing, there was no way I was going to let something happen to that girl if I could help it. And second of all, they have something that could be useful later on, as long as I get to keep that, I'll help you for free." Naruto said.

"Deal!" Issei shouted in happiness.

"Very well."

As he said that, he reached into his pocket to grab his phone again and started making a call. It was a fairly quick call to be honest. It was a simple 'we have a job' and a location which was just a few blocks ahead of him.

As they started to get close to their location, he swore he heard something but he just shrugged it off. When they finally stopped, Issei didn't expect a rocket, a rocket shaped like a carrot to land in front of them.

"What the hell!?" Issei shouted.

He was doing that a lot these days.

"It's my partner. She can be…a bit off." Naruto explained, he looked pained as he said it.

"A bit!" Issei repeated, who takes a rocket on a ride to a location.

"Na-kun~ I'm here." Issei heard.

"Holy shit!" Issei mumbled as he saw the bust of the owner's voice jiggle as she stepped out of the propelled vehicle. The happy-go lucky look with the smoking body and the fact that she was cosplaying as a bunny with a Alice in wonderland twist made her look hot, yet it was somehow conservative. Actually the only thing that made her look hot was the low cut on the neck line and her busty figure.

The other one wore a very short dress with black belts tied on her legs with arm sleeves on her hands tied with more belts with a cape-like cloth on her waist and she had a four pointed figure on top of her chest which revealed a bit of flesh. Overall the girl looked sexy and dangerous, the kind of sexy and dangerous that any man would gladly take her abuse just to be able to be touched by her.

That was what Issei thought at least. It took him a moment to recognize the girl, she was a student at his school!

"Now Issei, it's time to introduce the team. The blonde is Eve-chan, you might have seen her around school, and the bunny girl is Tabane-chan, she's a broken character. And once again, I'm Naruto."

All of them responded in some form of introduction while issei looked vaguely embarrassed.

"We, of the Ichi-go Ichi-e(One time/One meeting) will accept your request."

* * *

><p>(Another Location)<p>

"We better inform Buchou about this." Yuuto muttered as he watched the meeting with Issei' new 'friends'. He only recognized them because they had bright blond hair that stood out from the crowd, much like Rias. It was actually a surprise that they were actually involved in the supernatural world, seeing as how the male blonde was very laid back while the female blond preferred to read at the library, as everyone in school knew. She was actually very popular as she was rather attractive and her demeanor just itched most boys fetish's.

He couldn't help but ponder when did Issei have the time to get to know them as he hadn't involved himself enough to even have contacts yet.

"They're human." Muttered Koneko, keeping her voice down as to not be overheard. She informed her comrade in arms as to their species. Her voice did not reveal much but she was surprised that three people managed to sneak up on them so unexpectedly, and they were so close to them already, she had to wonder if they had an ulterior motive.

"Really?" Kiba replied curiously. It was strange to see a regular human get involved with the supernatural that was not part of the Vatican. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion, he thought that they might have been simple 'problem children' that were around now and then but he never suspected they were apart of the supernatural world, it somewhat irked him to know that there was someone that could fool him like that.

Koneko nodded, keeping her gaze on the new group. She really didn't care if there were human's involved, as long as they weren't a threat they weren't worth her time, they were just human after all, besides the ones in school, she never had an opinion on them to begin with.

* * *

><p>(Occult Research Club)<p>

"...I see. Keep your distance for now, we don't know if they're affiliated with the angels or under orders from the Vatican, it's too risky to get involved now. " Rias responded as she ended her conversation with her peerage. She bit her thumb in frustration as her mind raced with idea's to what her next move would be.

She had gathered as much information as she could about the group, which unfortunately was not much as all records dealing with them seemed normal, almost painfully too normal to be real. She could only assume that the group had somehow hacked or changed their own records to reduce any suspicion

It really vexed her. She had looked into them when they joined the school, it wasn't anything special, just a delinquent that avoided school and a anti-social girl that preferred to read then interact with others. While it did raise alarms in her head, after watching them for a while, there was not anything special about them.

Apparently she was wrong.

"Buchou, are you alright?" Called her best friend, Akeno.

"I'm fine but this is quite a problem we have here." Rias responded.

"I hope Kiba-kun and Koneko-chan don't do anything reckless." Akeno said, placing a hand on her cheek.

"I'm more concerned with how they managed to evade us." Rias said.

"We didn't exactly make the most detailed search Buchou. There was nothing unusual besides their quirks and since they do know about us, it's only safe to assume that they know how to hide from us." Akeno reasoned.

"I suppose so." Rias answered.

She could see many reason's why someone would try and hide, but right now all she could do was watch. If she did try to interfere it could result in lighting the powder keg to another war between the factions and while she cared about her peerage, she wasn't supporting the start of a new war either.

She'd still interfere, but that would be to grab Issei and retreat, it might hurt her pride and ruin her trust from Issei but she may not have a choice in the matter.

* * *

><p>(Near the Church)<p>

"So...What exactly do you guys do?" Issei asked, watching the new group calmly walk toward the church, he suppressed a slight wince as he approached, he knew places like the church would cause pain but he wasn't aware of how much.

"Whatever we feel like." Naruto responded. His other group members chose to ignore the conversation as Eve wasn't much for socializing and Tabane didn't consider him interesting enough.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Issei asked.

"We might be mercenaries but we don't take missions or quest or whatever you call them with the highest bidder, we only take jobs that benefit either us or the world, which is rather low considering that we mostly do things to prevent its end." Naruto explained.

"What! You stopped an apocalypse!" Issei yelled.

"There's at least one every year." Eve said, her voice flat.

"But Na-kun, its so much fun~" Tabane cheered, clasping her hands and moving left to right, countering the point they were trying to make.

"Anyways, what's up with the call? A devil helping a nun is kind of weird you know. I doubt your king was okay with this." Naruto said.

Issei winced when Naruto said that, he had left without telling them anything. "I...sort of didn't tell them, is that bad?" Issei asked.

"It depends." Naruto said.

"What do you mean?" Issei asked.

"Rias Gremory or rather the Gremory family is rather fond of their peerage, preferring to think of them as family, your actions today might cause various consequences such as you being labeled a stray devil, it might damage her standing in the devil community or it might cause any trust build up till now to shatter, keep in mind these are merely speculations." Eve pointed out.

Issei gulped and let out a loud groan.

"I keep causing a bunch of trouble for everyone." Issei responded dejectedly.

Naruto shrugged, "Everything we do troubles somebody else, even if we don't know it. Like your peeping on the Kendo girls at school. It takes time away from their training, might have ruined their sense of safety in school. The only thing you have to remember is to try to make it up to them, no matter how hard it takes."

"Issei gave a firm nod. "You're right. I might be bothering Buchou but if I can't save Asia then I don't deserve to look at Buchou's breast or call myself a man."

"It's always with the breast with you, isn't it?" Naruto retorted.

"Chichiryuu is funny~" Tabane said.

"...He's not bad, still deserves to die." Eve said, not bothering to make eye contact, ignoring the imaginary arrows piercing Issei.

"So, how do you want to do this, Issei?" Naruto said as they arrived at the church doors.

"Hmm~ This screams out a trap! It's a trap, Na-kun! Let's blow it away!" Tabane cheered at her rabbit ears moved.

"Go for it." Naruto said while giving a thumbs up.

"Wait, shouldn't we-" Issei was cut of when the door went flying through the Church as Tabane pushed them hard enough to unhinged them.

"Fuck!" They all heard a person swear as the doors crashed into the ground with a large bang and kicked up large amounts of dirt.

"Whaaa-" Issei looked speechless as he mechanically turned to the bunny eared girl as she just responded by making a V sign with her hand.

"I'm mentally and physically over engineered!" She exclaimed.

What was she a robot!? Well physically maybe but Issei wasn't sure about the mentally part.

Bang!

Sounds of shots could be heard from the dust that was kicked up from earlier, Issei could only watch in slow motion as bullets made of light went streaking towards him. He remembered the holy based bullets and the holy sword that caused him so much pain before. His instincts were telling him to dodge but his body wouldn't react in time.

Thwach!

Just as they got close, they were blocked by blades, however they were unusual blades, not because they popped out of nowhere as he was already used to that thanks to Kiba sacred gear, they were unusual because the handle of the blades seemed to be composed of some golden threading which lead back to Naruto's companion.

Rather, they came from her hair.

"Hair!? Did her hair just turn into swords?" Issei asked out loud.

"Damn it, I was hoping to take out that shitty devil first but I gotta deal with some dirty devil lovers first." A voice called out from the dust cloud. Issei recognized it as Freed, or rather the psycho priest that stabbed him.

"Freed!" Issei cried out. "Where's Asia!?"

Freed made a face while picking his ear. "That nun? She's in the back. Shame she's about to die, she would have made an excellent fuck, but oh well. I'm sure I can think of something to do with the corpse, like cut off all the limbs." He grinned widely as he seemed to derive pleasure from the thought.

"You bastard! Let Asia go!" Issei cried out, his arm shifting to a red gauntlet with a green gem on it.

"Why would I listen to what a shitty devil has to say?" Freed retorted, brandishing his holy sword and gun. "Now which one of you son's of bitches and whores busted the door?"

"Ah! That was me!" Tabane waved her hands back and forth eagerly.

"I'm gonna freaking slaughter you, ya devil loving bitch!" Freed said as he aimed the gun at Tabane.

"Damn! Find some cover!" Issei yelled out as he proceeded to dive towards the rows of benches. It didn't take him long to figure out that he was the only one that actually hid. "Uh... Guys, there's a guy with a gun... shouldn't we, I don't know find some cover?"

"Nah, looks like he's got it out for Tabane-chan. She can take care of herself, rather I hope she doesn't blow up the church." Naruto commented as he and Eve decided to sit back and enjoy the show.

"...Seriously?"

"Very."

"Na-kun, make sure to give me lots and lots of love after this okay!" Tabane yelled as she stood in front of the psycho priest.

"You're dating her! You bastard! I respect and despise you now!" Issei yelled as tears started falling down his cheeks.

"She means that she wants me to make lots and lots of sweets later." Naruto responded.

"Liar! What kind of idiot would believe that!?" Issei yelled.

"Tabane-chan is... strange like that." Naruto said evasively.

"Tabane Shinonono has been known to blow up a person because she was annoyed by them. She also threatened a person with lasers if that person didn't bring her some sweets." Eve said nonchalantly.

Issei decided to be careful around the insane women, that way lies madness.

Issei was about to speak up but was interrupted by the sound of the holy sword in the mad priest possession cutting throught the air. Astonishingly, the bunny girl did not even bat an eyelash as she proceeded to intertwine her hands behind her and dodge the swings of the sword.

"How is she doing that?" Issei asked confused at how someone like Tabane, who didn't look threatening at all, could dodge a sword swing.

"It's her way of fighting...kind of." Naruto trailed off.

"Huh?" Issei said confused, he got his answer from the golden haired girl.

"Tabane is a person who's thoughts center around Science. To her, everything can be broken down into numbers and letter's. What she is doing right now is determining where and when the priest will attack, how fast, attack range, his reaction towards her actions, as well as her own actions such as how to efficiently move and attack with minimal effort and maximum efficiency." Eve answered.

Issei didn't get it, but he knew she was doing something amazing. "But...is that even possible?" He asked.

"Well Tabane-chan is unique. She is able to calculate all that stuff in her head, she also has a body to match her insane thinking process. She is literally a prodigy among protégées that's only seen once every century, probably millennium." Naruto explained.

"Th-That's..." Issei really had nothing to say to that.

The fight progressed as Freed pulled out his gun and began shooting Tabane, who proceeded to dodge the bullets of light. Freed clicked his tongue before rushing in and proceeded to close the distance between him and the eccentric girl.

With a flurry of motion, the priest swung at Tabane who just kept herself inches away from the deadly weapon. But the priest wasn't a pushover, he had killed many devil's before whom claimed to be more powerful or more faster then him, in the end they all fell to him, laughing madly at their demise.

"Got ya', ya little bunny bitch!" Freed screamed as he pulled a gun to Tabane's face, not giving the girl enough time to react, Freed pulled the trigger, making Tabane's body fly backwards.

At least, that's what it looked like. Tabane's body twisted in midair and like magic, it seemed she stepped on a platform in midair and with it, dashed forward. Freed, not expecting the sudden dash was unprepared to recieve Tabane's rather violent palm thrust to the chest... then the shoulder... and a kick in the stomach, sending him flying towards the wall.

Tabane stood, rubbing the back of her head in what seemed to be embarrassment. "Ah~ I made him fly~"

Freed shakily stood up, it was obvious he was having trouble standing as he clung to the walls, forcing himself to get up.

"What the hell was that!" Freed yelled before going into a coughing fit. Freed knew how bad it was, he would need to retreat, he was insane but he wasn't an idiot. The strong die and cowards live to see another day, so what the fuck if he was a coward, he'd get a chance to kill more if he ran.

"Science!" Tabane Cheered. It was true after all, if Naruto could fly, Eve could make herself wings to fly, she would have to have something that would let her fly, she does actually. But as Tabane felt that it would ruin the surprise, she went for an alternative.

"Science this bitch!" Freed cried out as he threw down a flash gernade or something like that and made a run for it. The light covered the church as everyone present covered their eyes to block out the blinding lights.

When the flash cleared, the mad priest was nowhere to be seen, all that remained of him were trails of blood that led to a shattered window that had been shattered from the original abandonment of the church.

"Eh? Shiro-chan ran away, how sad." Tabane said as her robot rabbit ears notably drooped.

"Good job Tabane-chan." Naruto cheered as he gave a thumbs up while Eve merely walked towards the altar where a large podium lay, covered with clothes, candles and other objects one would expect to find in an altar.

"Where's Asia?" Issei commented as he finally snapped out of his stupor. He looked around but found no indication of there being other people in the building except himself and Naruto's group.

"I bet there's a secret entrance to some underground room where there will be monster spawns like slimes and skeletons! It happens all the time in games." Tabane pointed out.

"No deal, besides you pulled the blueprints out of city hall before we got here so you know how the building is built." Naruto argued, drawing a sheepish look from Tabane.

"Aww~ Na-kun caught me. Anyways the chamber of secrets is beneath that." Pointing at the altar in front of them.

"I feel like we just pissed off a large number of people." Issei suddenly said out of nowhere.

"It happens all the time with Tabane-chan. Anyways, Eve-chan can you...?" Naruto asked his golden haired companion who nodded in response. He would never ask Tabane to do something so delicate, the front door thing was an exception because Issei needed to see his 'employees' in action so to speak.

Eve's hair started to stand up by itself as it started to form two separate clusters of hair before they started taking on a steel like property. As they did so, her hair started to turn into an oversized glove with spikes around it. The hair-glove opened and closed its hands as it reached for the altar and with a simple tug, lifted it and gently moved it to the side.

"Stairs? Is Asia down there?" Issei asked, looking down at a pathway of stairs that undoubtedly led to somewhere important.

"Most likely. though I can feel a lot of life signs down there. There human though so they'll most likely be stray exorcist. But that's not all we have to worry about." Naruto said as he turned to another direction. "Fallen angels are approaching." Naruto said.

"It must be that Donna-something guy and that other busty fallen angel! Why are they so far?" Issei asked.

"They were most likely securing the perimeter. Whatever these fallen angels are doing they were probably hoping to keep it a secret. I assume they are coming back because they realized that whoever they were expecting would not show up and that their enemies just proceeded to walk through the front entrance. " Eve responded in monotone.

"How would they know that?" Issei asked.

"They heard the door crash." Eve replied.

Tabane responded by showing her signature V signs with her fingers and twitching robot rabbit ears.

"So, who's staying?" Naruto cut in before Eve started to threaten to cut Tabane into cubes.

The silence lasted for what seemed like hours... but it was only 3 seconds.

"Jan Ken Pon!" All three of them cried out at the same time as they repeated the same action various times.

Issei stood at the side just gawking at the weird group that was even stranger then his own, granted he barely knew them at the moment but he did have an emotionless girl, a bishonen, a sadistic Nadeshiko , and a rich oujo-sama.

But these guys were just one bolt away from a nut house.

"Yatta!" A cry of triumph interrupted his thoughts as he saw Naruto jumping, pumping his fist as he did. His partners reactions were a pout from the bunny girl and a twitching eyebrow from the blonde goth-like girl.

"Alright, me and Issei are going down while you two take care of the fallen angels. Let's go Issei!" Naruto yelled as he walked toward the stairs.

Issei would have questioned if there was a plan but right now Asia was in trouble and getting to her as soon as possible was most important. "Osu!" Issei cried out as he followed the blonde.

Tabane proceeded to sit down on a destroyed pillar and started to kick her feet back and forth and humming to herself while Eve proceeded to lean against one of the wall and wait for their enemies to come.

"Will you be ready on time?" Eve asked, breaking the silence between them.

Tabane gave a big smile before responding. " Now now Eve-chan, never underestimate the great Tabane! Super Genius Extraordinaire! After all, Science isn't limited to just machines and wires after all." She said, while jumping down. Like before, the air distorted at the sole of her feet before she jumped from that spot and stepped once more on empty air, the same process repeating over and over, " Magic is also science after all."

Eve stayed silent as she looked at her ally. She might dislike Tabane because of her attitude, she might dislike her because of her morals, she might dislike her because of her apathy towards everything that didn't concern her, but...

"Besides, as the woman who usurped God's system, I'm on a completely different level. I'm secret final boss material after all~"

Clouds above blotted the moon, shrouding the church and enveloping it in darkness. In that darkness, an eerie lights shined from Tabane's body. Those objects, located on her body were not made by devils, nor were they made by angels, nor even God. They were creations of man, more specifically a woman who invaded God dominion and created what should have belonged to Him and Him only, God himself.

Sacred Gears.

Eve once more reminded herself, Tabane Shinonono was a person that was wanted by all three factions, and she was dangerous enough to warrant that.

* * *

><p>AN

Yup. I did it. I finally did a crossover with this! I would have done it sooner but, my computer is REALLY crapping out on me. This computer IS more then 10(14) years old, the battery is gone, buttons hardly work, and my drivers are malfunctioning. Damn.

Anyways, I did this out of boredom, honestly it's nothing serious. Just trying to clean the rust out of my writing since I haven't done any in more than a year.

Now, as for my choices to bring into Naruto's team, I will explain.

Eve(Yami- To love Ru)- One for the fact that she is awesome(this is my fanboy speaking). But on a serious note, I thought that I could honestly fit her well into the story. Her abilities while may seem a bit overkill are rather decent in the verse they are in. But she doesn't have anything beyond that until I know what her 'darkness' ability is from the manga. Overall she can be classified as a knight but with a rather versatile array of weapons and shields as well as some animal transformations I.E. wings and such.

(Revise = Her 'Darkness' ability is OP, but I can easily work it into the fanfic, Ecchi Yami-chan! Wasn't expecting that!)

Tabane(Infinite Stratos)- I needed a crazy scientist. It was as simple as that. I kind of got it in my head that since Azazel had a hobby of researching Sacred Gear, and with Tabane's endless pursuit of knowledge or whatever it is, I thought she would be a great addition. Also, it's because naruto is not part of any faction, no Devil, Angel, Fallen Angel or Hero faction, if there is one he would be in the Human faction. That's mostly why I brought Tabane on this, with years of work on both Angel and Devil side on Sacred gear, I needed someone that could realistically catch up with both sides.

Anyways, I hope this inspired some people.

Future Characters(Maybe)

Othinus - To aru Majutsu no Index (Odin's illegitimate child with a mortal that he was too drunk to remember or something) She would be there because frankly , there needed to be a completely OP character that could take on the real big badasses. Don't get me wrong, Naruto could take on the strongest but frankly he wouldn't have the firepower to compete with those country destroying attacks. I always got the feeling that Naruto was always more of a 1 hit KO with 1 specific target. Othinus however won't be that much involved in everything else as her main reason for sticking around is to make Naruto's life miserable with misunderstandings. Yes, she will be trolling Naruto, why? Cause she's a sore loser and enjoys looking at his shocked, horrified, stupid looking face. Yes, she will be one of 'Those' types, as in 'S' types.

Aruka Schild - Needless (Fallen Angel) Aruka would mostly fit the bill as his moral compass because everyone else's is just god awful. The reason she would be the moral compass deals with her story in the DxD universe. She believes that she needs Naruto as he is to fufill his goals and as a result hers also. Her position would most likely be as Naruto's guard as she see's him as the most important part of their group and her own feelings for him. As a fallen angel she is attracted to Naruto for his power, as well as his ideals however she makes sure that Naruto does not fall to either despair, power or anything that could change him.

Now, if anyone is tempted to adopt this story, just PM me and I'll give you what I had planned for characters and plot.

Aku is out!

Oh, I also want to add a few Omake's just for fun, no impact on the story.

**Omake 1**

"I won't lose, especially to a fake Miko!" A voice of a teenage girl yelled.

The teenage girl had long green hair and dark green eyes. She wore a blue and white outfit, somewhat similar to the Miko-Wannabe across her, sleeveless shoulders with blue polkadots and strips covering the blue areas. She also had a snake shaped accessory on her hair as well as a hair clip shaped like frog's head.

Her name is Kochiya Sanae, Miko of the Moriya Shrine.

Across her, the more traditionally dressed Miko, Akeno Himejima looked amused but her body was tense. She had never expected to be confronted with a Miko, she could somewhat see the girls point because it was more cosplay than anything else when compared to the girl in front of her.

But as the fight progressed, she found herself being pushed back into a corner, her powers over wind overpowered her lightning and despite using other magic such as fire and water, they were quickly snuffed out and turned against her. While she was skilled in magic, besides lightning the rest weren't practical.

Even with Rias and her friends helping, they all found themselves being trapped, held down by the girls divine power, even Issei, despite holding a Longinus level Sacred gear, was very vulnerable to the blue Miko's divine powers. The girl was relentless and smart despite here eccentricity, taking out Issei before he could get stronger.

Rias herself was pinned by a small girl with a frog like eyes on top of her hat and Kiba and Koneko were fighting a purple haired women who looked amused at their attempts. Asia herself could not do anything because she had no offensive abilities and her attempts to heal Issei were met with warning shots from the other opponents.

She shifted her eyes to the Ichi-go Ichi-e group as they looked at them with an amused and entertained gleam in their eyes. As much as she hated to admit it, they were outclassed.

Truly, the Ichi-go Ichi-e group as a group to be feared.

For a human to push them so much and to the extent she did…

How frightening.

"Ara~ This match isn't over yet." Akeno replied.

"That may be. But I won't give up until the Moriya shrine becomes lays its foundation on this land." Sanae stated as more wind began to surge around her.

"Very well." Akeno replied as she readied herself for whatever attack the Miko might have for her.

**The idea was to give Akeno something of a rival.**

**Omake 2**

"You must be Uzumaki Naruot, of Ichi-go Ichi-e. I've heard a lot about you from Rias. I'm Sirzetch Lucifer and this is my wife, Grayfia Lucifuge." The man with red hair greeted Naruto as he waved his hand towards his wife who was apparently wearing a maid outfit. She was beautiful, no doubt but he found his current predicament amusing.

"Good evening." The maid bowed.

Naruto tried. He really did, but the similarities were just too much. He ended up laughing. Both Sirzetch and Grayfia looked at the boy with frowns.

"Sorry, it's just it's kind of scary how ironic this is. I never thought I would meet you of all people, and in such a position too." Naruto explained.

"What do you mean?" Sirzetch asked.

Naruto took a deep breath to calm down before he started to explain but not before flipping his phone and sending a text to a certain someone.

"You see, a while back, I ran into a particular madman that was trying to make himself an army. Of course, nobody followed him because he was crazy but he was a genius at what he did and that attracted enough attention from the scientific world to support him. His knowledge on genetics, DNA activation and cloning to name a few." Naruto said.

As they heard the boy talk, they couldn't suppress the feeling of dread encroaching on them.

"He wanted an army, so he went after the most strongest and most smartest people he knew, whether they be man, devil, angel or Yokai. Although he could not replicate their races, he had advanced enough to give life to a human version of them, for example if the DNA was from a devil, it would become human DNA. Truly the absence of God must have allowed such a thing to happen. He only succeeded once, by adding his own genetic material to the genetic material of a certain devil. All he needed was a strand of hair, and that was it."

They heard knocking on the door, making both devil's jump a bit as they were sucked into the story.

"Come in." Naruto said.

The door swung open only to reveal a silver haired, blue eyed teenage girl, braids framed her face as they draped over her shoulders with ribbons at the end of them. She wore a maid outfit, blue outfit with an apron that ended with her skirt. Her head piece sat on her hair, completing the image.

"Meet Sakuya Izayoi, the perfect and elegant maid of Ichi-go Ichi-e and your daughter of sorts." Naruto said, as he watched the reaction of Sirzetch Lucifer and Grayfia Lucifuge, the Maou and Ultimate queen of the Underworld more specifically the Ultimate queen's.

"A pleasure to meet you." Sakuya responded not even batting an eye at the other maid that could pass as her own mother...

**I was very tempted to have added her to the story just for this scene.**

Aku is out...again!

Review people!

BTW read the bottom of my profile and review once more.


End file.
